The present invention relates to a method of treating spearmint flavors so as to eliminate the undesirable off-notes occasionally associated therewith when such flavors are utilized in confectionary or medicinal products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of treating flavors and flavor blends having spearmint flavor or being blended with spearmint.
Flavors having spearmint as a component may exhibit undesirable off-notes of varying intensity which have been characterized as being dirty, heavy, harsh, acid, woody and sour-like. It has been postulated that these flavors contain an impurity which is responsible for the undesirable off-notes occasionally associated therewith.
Regardless of the cause of the undesirable off-notes manifested by such flavors, it has unexpectedly been discovered that mixing the flavor with an alditol eliminates the undesirable off-notes associated therewith without otherwise adversely affecting the flavor.